


It Could Be Fun

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [5]
Category: Elementary (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BFFs, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Best Friends, Bromance, Brotp, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2017, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: SHORT story about Sherlock and Joan (involves watching Star Trek). For International Fanworks Day 2017. I'm not shipping them.





	

“And you watching that ridiculous nonsense again?”

Joan sighed, pausing the episode she was watching. “Yes, Sherlock, I’m watching the nonsense. Can I at least watch it in peace?”

Sherlock paused on his way past the door, asking “What is that supposed to be?”

“A rock.”

“Rocks are not spherical.”

Joan turned in her seat, frowning at her friend. “Well, this one is. Besides, Sherlock, I thought you didn’t care about these ‘ludicrous displays of fiction’.”

Sherlock had walked into the room now, carefully studying the television screen. “I don’t, I’m simply pointing out the implausibility.”

“Alright, well, can you do it quietly? I’m trying to enjoy my implausibility uninterrupted.”

Sherlock quieted down, but didn’t leave the room. He put down the large rubber duck he had been carrying, and sat down next to Joan. She took this as a sign to continue, and pressed play.

 

After a few moments, though, Sherlock had to speak. “Who is the one with the false ears?”

“That’s Spock. And he’s a Vulcan.”

“And the one in the yellow shirt?”

“Kirk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Joan's watching Star Trek (TOS), season 1, "The Devil in the Dark". Just in case you were wondering. Also, I don't know why Sherlock is carrying the rubber duck. It just seemed like something he would do.


End file.
